nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a manually cycled, clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is a "sequel" blaster to the Longshot CS-6. It is Nerf's longest blaster, surpassing the Longshot by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, a detachable barrel, a flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. Details Jam door This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. Like all jam doors, this one can be used to clear jams or to load darts. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 jam door, except it is a sliding door and not a flip door. The jam door is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the jam door can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Stock Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. However, a mod can be done to remove the stock. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. Firing problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse-plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, as well as stretching the spring so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form. However, Nerf does not recommend modifications such as this. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to cock it again. This can be negated by opening the blaster and removing several redundant locks. The blaster could even be modded whilst doing this, in order to save time having to open it again. Color Schemes The Longstrike has been released under these colors: *Original (blue/orange) *Whiteout (white/orange with black/orange decals) *Sonic Series (clear green) Review Range - 7/10 - This blaster has a wavering range, where it fires twenty to forty feet. This is mostly due to the thick air restrictors, but range is greatly increased by taking off the barrel extension and angling the blaster. This blaster is lower power than most rifles. Accuracy - 8/10 - The darts veer off course constantly, but all streamline dart blasters do the same. The blaster's relatively low rate of fire means that the accuracy of each dart is that much more important. Reliability - 8/10 - The Longstrike does not jam easily. Jams are normally caused by defective darts or user error. If it does jam, darts will shred. It is slightly less reliable than the longshot. Rate - 7/10 - The blaster can fire a maxium rate of one per second, if the user's hand rests on the loader. Capacity - 10/10 - The blaster is included with six darts, but two more six dart clips may be stored in the shoulder stock, holding eighteen darts in total. General - 8.3/10 - The Longstrike is a solid Nerf blaster and is highly recommended. This blaster is common in most major retailers, but it may not be worth the price. While it has a pitiful firing rate, it is a great blaster. If you can find one for a good price, you should definetley buy it, you won't be dissapointed. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longstrike commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longshot CS-6. *The Longstrike is featured as a weapon in Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The stock on the SwarmFire is attached to the blaster in a similar fashion, but is removable. **The only way of detaching the stock is for something to hit the stock or to unscrew the blaster or the stock. *It is sold at about 40.00 GBP in the UK. It is sold at Argos, John Lewis and Toys R Us. In Australia it may be bought at various stores for a price ranging from 40.00 AUD to 60.00 AUD. *The internals are very similar the the Recon CS-6, only it has a longer plunger tube, and a larger Air restrictor. *It is known as the Sniper Shot CS-6 in Japan.thumb|| Poll Do you have the Longstrike CS-6? Yes No Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters